


study

by angelsprunch



Series: tumblr requests [1]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 14:34:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13592112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsprunch/pseuds/angelsprunch
Summary: stan is struggling and richie is there for him





	study

**Author's Note:**

> so people have been sending me requests @ fairyling on tumblr ! i've been taking a small break from code orange while i gather some inspo for it and i've been doing these requests. hope you enjoy and feel free to send in your own requests !!

“Richie! Spit that out!”

Richie looked up from where he was sitting at one of the tables outside and made a face at Stan before swallowing what was in his mouth. “I’m not a dog, Standra Bullock.”

“You might as well be. You just ate fries off the floor.”

“Have you never heard of the five second rule?”

“I have and even if I did believe in that, which I don’t, I don’t think it would apply at school. Especially when people like you go to this school.”

Richie made a face and sat up straighter, picking at the food on his tray. None of it seemed that interesting to him since he already ate all of his french fries and his fruit. He considered offering it to Stan, but he could hear Stan in his head telling him that he didn’t want anything Richie manhandled going into his mouth. His lips quirked into a bit of a smile as he thought of a comeback to what he imagined Stan saying. “Why are you smiling like a moron?” Stan asked as he popped a blueberry in his mouth.

“Just thinking about you, sweet cheeks.”

Stan made a face and pushed Richie’s tray closer to him. “Eat. You look like that girl from Willy Wonka after she went through the taffy machine.”

Richie made a face at his friend before taking one of the blueberries out of Stan’s Tupperware and throwing it at him. Stan rolled his eyes, but didn’t say anything. “You love my gangly limbs. I’m pretty sure you have a Gumby kink or a kink for those inflatable things at car dealerships and that’s why you stick around.” Richie teased.

“That implies that I want to fuck you and I don’t.” Stan deadpanned, looking up at Richie with a smirk. 

“I’ll remember that tonight when you’re texting me to come over at one in the morning, Staniel.”

Stan shook his head, but laughed softly. He was quiet for a few moments before he laughed again and threw one of Richie’s french fries at him. The fry hit Richie’s cheek and Richie went to grab it off the ground, but Stan kicked his leg. “Don’t you dare, Trashmouth.” Richie laughed at put the fry in his mouth anyway, earning a shriek from Stan.

Lunch went by with some more laughter and Richie offered to walk Stan to his class. Stan shot Richie a smile and told him that he wasn’t going to be responsible for Richie being late to his own class. This earned a pout from Richie, but his fingers lingered on Stan’s shoulder before he nodded and went the opposite way.

His classes went smoothly and Stan declined the offer to ride home in Richie’s truck. This earned a pout from Richie and Stan scanned the parking lot before kissing his cheek and promising to text him later. With that, Stan decided to walk home and he scanned the trees for birds on his walk. He didn’t want to go home. His parents had been on him about his grades and it was getting harder and harder to pretend that everything was fine.

It wasn’t that Stan didn’t understand the material. He did. It was more of an issue that his routines were starting to become so extensive that he couldn’t finish his assignments. Stan physically couldn’t turn in an assignment that wasn’t finished and he was too ashamed to turn in an assignment late. It had gotten to the point where Stan would just lay in his bed and cry until he couldn’t swallow his sobs anymore. He’d end up texting Richie after midnight and he’d bury his face in Richie’s chest and try to be okay, again.

“Stanley! Your English teacher just called me again.” came his mother’s voice before he could even take off his shoes. Stan sighed and shrugged off his backpack before tugging his shoes off.

“What did sh-”

“You’re missing four assignments, Stanley. How do you think this is going to reflect your GPA? How is this going to affect scholarships?” she cut him off, coming down the hallway to see him.

“I’ll figure it out, Mom. I promise. I’m working on it.”

Mrs. Uris watched her son for a long time before sighing. “Your father and I are very disappointed in this behavior, young man.” she finally said. “If this keeps up, I don’t know what we’re going to do.”

“It won’t keep up. I’ll fix it.” he sighed, grabbing his backpack from the floor. Stan kissed his mother’s cheek before heading to his room so he could start on the assignments due tomorrow. He pulled out his textbooks and Stanley thought he was reading them, but after about an hour and a half he realized that he hadn’t retained any of the information. His mother was calling him down for dinner and Stan came halfway down the stairs to say that he’d eat later because he really wanted to focus on his studying.

This seemed to please his mother and she promised to keep a plate in the microwave for him. Stan nodded and he tried studying for a different subject but he zoned out the same way. This went on until his mother knocked on his door and poked her head in with a worried expression. “Make sure you get some sleep, baby. I know how hard it is for you if you don’t go to sleep at a reasonable time.” Stan nodded and his mom came in to kiss his forehead.

Stan spent another two hours trying to study before he gave up and went to take a shower. He stayed under the hot stream of water until his skin started flushing. When he got out, he tied a towel around his waist and sent a text to Richie asking him to come over. He brushed his teeth and lingered in the bathroom for a little while. The steam was nice and it was like while he was in there he could pretend that the world wasn’t cold and falling apart outside.

Richie came in through the front door because the Uris family didn’t lock their door. He tiptoed up the stairs and noticed the Stan wasn’t in his room. With a frown, Richie went to the bathroom and knocked. Stan opened the door and he smiled a bit when he was met with Richie’s goofy face. Stan didn’t mind that he was in just a towel and that his hair was still dripping a bit as he followed Richie back to his room. Richie had seen him naked several times before, but he didn’t protest when Stan motioned for him to turn around while he got changed. 

Once Stan was dressed, he sat on the edge of his bed and watched as Richie carefully repacked Stan’s backpack. As chaotic as Richie was, he knew how Stan liked things. He knew where things went and he was always very respectful of that when it came to him. It was all cleaned up and Richie pushed his shoes off with his toes. He wrapped his arms around Stan’s waist and pulled him down on the bed with him. A ghost of a smile crossed Stan’s face as he hid his face in the crook of Richie’s neck.

“How do you make it all look so easy?”

“Hmm?”

“School. You hardly even try and you get straight A’s. How do you do it?”

“I don’t know. I guess I’ve gotta have at least one redeemable quality.”

“Oh, shut up. You have plenty of redeemable qualities, Rich.”

“Oh? Do you want me to tutor you, Stan?”

“I think you and I have different ideas about what would happen if you tutored me.”

Richie smirked and kissed Stan’s cheek. “Whatever you say, babe.”


End file.
